1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to apparatus for indicating the contrast range in a scene to be photographed.
2. Description of Related Art
In motion picture photography, a gray scale, exposed at the same light level as the scene to be photographed, is commonly used to determine the exact contrast range of the film chain, from exposure to developing to printing. A contrast range of 100:1 is reproducible and an object no darker than the black field of the appropriate gray scale and no brighter than the white field, will be correctly reproduced on film.
Methods to determine contrast range with light meters are not accurate and are impractical to use, since they can only measure either the overall scene light or individual reflected values but not the contrast relationship of all elements. To place gray scales at all points within the scene is also impractical and any evaluation would be impaired by the relative size differences resulting from the varying distances to the observer.